The invention relates to an electrical or electronic switchgear cabinet having walls formed by panels or plates affixed to lengthwise elements arranged at the corners of the cabinet. The lengthwise elements are fixed to each other at their ends to form a support framework. The lengthwise elements are formed by identical tubular frame sections having two orthogonal faces facing the inside of the cabinet and are provided with rows of holes to secure transverse support struts for switchgear Sealing between the panels and the support framework is ensured by a seal fitted in between the edges of the panels and corresponding frame sections.
Standardization and series manufacturing requirements impose the restriction of using a limited number of components which can form cabinets of different sizes and which meet the requirements of switchgear fixing and of juxtaposition in switchboards. The cabinet is formed by a framework achieved by assembling standard frame sections, and then by assembling panels generally made of sheet metal to this framework. These cabinets are often large in size, several meters in height, and the elastic seals inserted between the components (framework and panels) are often insufficient to make up for machining imperfections or local deformations occurring during assembly. It has already been proposed to separate the support functions and the sealing functions of the frame sections constituting the framework, by fitting extensions on the frame sections cooperable with the seals. These frame sections are complicated in shape and are often dissymmetric, which makes assembly complicated and may give rise to incorrect assembly.
An object of the invention is to achieve a cabinet using a standard frame section which both performs a support function and provides improved sealing opposite the junctions.